The last Tudor rose
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Inglaterra no sabía cómo había caído, lo único que supo fue que no le importaba. /UK x Isabel I.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío. Las naciones pertenecen a Himaruya, y las personas pertenecen a la historia que, a través del internet, he podido poner esta historia.

 ** _Título:_** The last Tudor rose.

 ** _Resumen:_** Inglaterra no sabía cómo había caído, lo único que supo fue que no le importaba.

 ** _Pareja:_** Inglaterra x Isabel I.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Cuando una de las criadas le dijo que la reina ya había dado a luz, Inglaterra asintió y se dirigió a la sala real, donde se encontraba el rey. Enrique VIII estaba ansioso por el nacimiento de su hijo desde que su segunda esposa le había informado sobre el embarazo, este no había dejado de añorar tener a su hijo en brazos.

Estaba sentado en su trono, con la expresión seria y nerviosa.

—Mi rey —fue el saludo que Inglaterra le dio—. Me informan que mi Reina Ana Bolena está dando a luz a vuestro hijo.

El hombre le vio casi espantado, pero muy emocionado. Se paró de su asiento de un brinco, le dio las gracias por la información y se fue por la puerta, en busca de su esposa. Inglaterra tenía el semblante serio, pero estaba también verdaderamente curioso de saber el sexo del pequeño, ya que su rey había hecho mucho esfuerzo para casarse con Ana Bolena y velaba para que sus esfuerzos dieran frutos.

Después de todo, con la desgracia de _Catalina de Aragón,_ solo quería que su rey consiguiera a un heredero fuerte y saludable, quien podría gobernar por mucho tiempo.

Intentó parecer desinteresado mientras daba unos pasos para ver al niño, quien su llanto ya resonaba por el pasillo. Tocó la puerta suavemente y la abrió luego de pedir permiso, solo para descubrir que su rey no estaba ahí. Estaban algunas doncellas que habían ayudado al parto, la reina que seguía en cama y el bebé quien no paraba de sollozar. Ingresó al lugar un tanto confundido, todas las chicas le dieron una mirada apenada.

—Disculpen mi intromisión —dijo pareciendo lo más tranquilo posible—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el niño?

Ninguna mujer le respondió, pero la reina le dio una leve sonrisa feliz y extendió a la pequeña criatura que tenía en brazos, para que este lo agarrara. Algo torpe obedeció la orden en silencio, tomó en brazos al pequeño niño y ahí vio sus cabellos rojos fuego, el gran gen de la casa Tudor. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras lo acunaba levemente. El niño parecía bastante saludable, al menos sus pulmones mostraban eso.

—Parece que será un gran heredero.

Ante sus palabras todas las mujeres vieron al piso, pero Ana Bolena siguió sonriendo, extendiendo los brazos para que le devolvieran al niño.

—Pasa que este bebé es una ella.

En ese momento no pudo evitar ver a la criatura que aún tenía cerca, y sin agregar más devolvió a la niña a su madre. Ahí por fin entendió por qué su rey no estaba ahí. De seguro que decepcionado había preferido irse a otro cuarto para procesar la amarga noticia.

Algo dudoso de hablar, asintió y luego de unos segundos de mutismo, habló:

—Felicidades por su hija, mi reina —dijo solemne—. ¿Puedo preguntar como la quieres llamar?

La reina sonrió más, tomó al bebe entre sus brazos y la arrulló tranquilamente.

—Isabel… Ella será Isabel I.

Inglaterra sintió cierta lástima que la niña, quién tenía la clara señal de ser una de la dinastía Tudor, jamás podría estar en el trono. También le dio pena su rey por la desafortunada suerte que tuvo, pero, sobre todo, temió el futuro que podría traer a su nueva reina si ella no le daba un hijo.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre Inglaterra y su reina. Pero la verdad me daba flojera hacerlo por toda la historia que tenía que leer. Que conste que aún no leo toda (o lo suficiente) de la historia de Isabel I, Enrique VIII y de Catalina Perr (o de su muy mal nacido marido…), empero lo haré una vez con cada nuevo capítulo.

Quiero hacer lo más exacto que se puede, sin embargo la jerga de ese momento se me es difícil de buscar y hacer, por ello pido que me disculpen al no poder hacerlo bien en ese aspecto, puesto que lo único que puedo hacer es poner las palabras más respetuosas que conozca.

En fin, **breves notas:**

Enrique VIII es bastante conocido por haberse casado con seis esposas y haber creado el divorcio. Este personaje histórico era parte de la casa Tudor, una dinastía que se creó luego de la guerra de las rosas (mucha historia…). Murió Estando casado con su sexta esposa, Catalina Perr. En fin, este personaje siempre quiso tener un heredero hombre, pero por desgracia ninguna pudo darle al heredero que tanto deseaba.

Primeramente casado con Catalina de Aragón (de España, hija de los reyes católicos), fue decepcionado con una hija (María de Tudor) y cinco partos donde los hijos murieron pronto. Enrique VIII pensó que ella no le podía dar un heredero bueno, puesto que ella antes ya había estado casada con su hermano (Arthur) quien murió por estar enfermo. Diciéndole maldita, se divorció de ella para estar con su amante, Ana Bolena.

Para divorciarse de Catalina de Aragón tuvo que separarse de la iglesia de Roma, creo su propia iglesia y… demás. Fue un lío para casarse con Ana Bolena.

Sin embargo Ana Bolena jamás pudo darle un hijo.

.

Espero que es haya agradado. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1543._**

* * *

Cuando la reina Catalina Perr había rechazo, la primera vez, el matrimonio con el rey —diciendo que ella se casaría con el rey si es que tuviera una cabeza de repuesto— Inglaterra supuso que era una mujer con mucho carácter, así que una vez que el rey Enrique VIII le pudo convencer de casarse con él, Gran Bretaña sabía que podría ser una buena reina.

Semanas después del matrimonio, la nueva reina consorte sonriente se acercó a Inglaterra y cuidadosamente le pidió que trajera a las dos hijas del rey. Le informó que había podido convencer a su marido de tratar bien a sus hijas y dejas de llamarlas unas simples bastardas. Quería que las dos pequeñas puedan ser parte de la línea sucesoria, aunque eso no significaba que alguna ellas lograran estar en el trono.

Gran Bretaña asintió y llamó a los guardias para que hagan esa tarea. Unas horas más tarde las dos jóvenes estaban en la puerta real. En ese momento indicó que él se encargaría de llevar a las chicas hasta la reina, sin decir más palabras los tres entraron al castillo. María Tudor, que tenía ya unos veintiséis años, entró al lugar haciendo memoria y adelantándose con su caminar. Sin embargo la niña pequeña de tan solo diez años se encontraba perdida. Inglaterra le ofreció la mano para poder guiarla, pero eso solo logró la mirada curiosa de la niña Isabel.

Por un momento quedó en silencio y cuando decidió retirar la mano, la niña habló:

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió la niña mientras le veía las ropas—. No tienes el mismo traje que los guardias

Era verdad. Inglaterra tenía ropas diferentes que le representaban como un noble o el consejero favorito del rey. Tenía aposentos más lujosas y menos adornadas que muchos nobles, rozaban a ser casi simples, sin encanto, pero con cierta elegancia única.

Que la niña se diera cuenta de esas cosas era algo que Inglaterra tuvo que admirar. Mayormente la gente no se daba cuenta o no tenía el coraje para interrogar. Supuso que, además de la astuta mirada que tenía la niña, su pregunta iba más por los inocentes ojos de la pequeña que no sabía aún nada del respeto.

Se preguntó, por un breve rato, que debería responder. Después de todo no le podía informar que él era Inglaterra, la misma representación del reino. Esa información solo se les podía dar al rey, la reina y al próximo heredero; quizás otras figuras importantes, pero que esta información caiga en manos de una simple mujer sin ser reina, no podía ser.

Isabel no iba, nunca, a liderar Inglaterra. Ella sería solo una princesa. Por lo cual simplemente se encontró bajando hasta su altura, doblando una rodilla y agarrando la pequeña mano de la niña. Este era un tipo saludo que Inglaterra solo daba a la reina, rey y los herederos, pero sintió que la niña con su pregunta astuta había ganado el derecho de ser saludada así.

—Yo soy Arthur Kirkland. Un gusto conocerla, mi princesa.

La niña le siguió viendo por unos momentos, y le luego le sonrió. De seguro que se sintió inquieta al ser tratada de esa manera, pero pareció que prontamente se acostumbró, pues no tardó mucho en hablar.

—El gusto es para mí, sir Kirkland.

Con esto Isabel no solo demostró saber de modales, sino que también había logrado hacerle saber que ella tenía las suficientes agallas para preguntar todo lo que quisiera sin miedo alguno. Esto había tomado de improviso a Gran Bretaña, pero sin poder evitar solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

Comenzó a caminar para que fuera con la reina, sin dejar de pensar que la niña era curiosa, bastante astuta y con gran valentía. Le daba curiosidad saber con quién se casaría en un futuro y si aun después de eso, esta pequeña niña seguiría siendo tan valiente. Claro, puedes que todas esas virtudes se pierdan con los años, pero aun así Arthur no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería esta niña cuando creciera.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Sé que este es otro capítulo corto, pero no me culpen, no se puede hacer más.

Temó también que tanto personaje histórico haga algo confuso la historia, pero si quiero algo técnicamente correcto —mientras piense que el internet no me engañe cruelmente— debo meter nombres de personajes importantes. Así que pido disculpas si es que hay confusión.

 **Leve nota:**

Enrique VIII, ya estaba muy viejo y gordo, hasta tenía dolores insoportables de gota —dolores en las articulaciones— y llegando a esto, al ver a Catalina Perr mientras esta defendía a una de sus ex esposas —tantas que tuvo…— le llamó la atención y, poco después, le pidió matrimonio. Se dice que ella lo rechazó primeramente, ya que no quería terminar como las otras esposas del rey —decapitadas, en su mayoría-, pero el rey seguía insistiendo y al final le dijo "A esta edad, necesito más a una enfermera que a una esposa". Así fue como Catalina Perr se casó con Enrique VIII.

Una vez que fue el matrimonio, ella pidió a su esposo que sus otras dos hijas no fueran tomadas por bastardas, sino como hijas legítimas. Yo simplemente supongo que esta decisión viene siendo para que la dinastía Tudor siga y no se pierda. Enrique VII aceptó y entonces las dos jóvenes fueron agarradas de nuevo al castillo.

Al poco tiempo la niña ya había podido leer en Griego y latín, también ya podía hablar los idiomas más importantes de la época —castellano, francés e italiano—, siempre se dijo que era una niña inteligente.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí la nota. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
